


Ánade real

by calixtolixto, JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Series: Joker War [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Manipulation, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixtolixto/pseuds/calixtolixto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: Tim está extrañado de la falta de respuesta por parte de Batman, su equipo enfrenta su primer desacuerdo, la falta de información debido a que no puede contactar con la Baticomputadora lo hace más difícil, así que decide ir a dar una excursión a Gotham con el pretexto de configurar sus registros tendrá la oportunidad de asegurarse que Batman y Bruce Wayne se encuentren bien sin que se vea forzada su visita, solo que no contaba con que alguien mas estuviera en la cuidad.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Joker War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dark Ronin





	1. Chapter 4. De regreso a casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 3. Falco biarmicus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/56481298).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Drake ha llegado a casa después de una larga travesía por el multiverso sin poder contactarse con Batman o alguien en Gothica, las cosas están tambaleándose en el equipo con los nuevos hallazgos en los laboratorios Star, hay decisiones difíciles sobre el liderazgo o si deben separarse, Tim ha estado desconectado por mucho tiempo de su propia tierra, necesita saber que pasa, para eso requiere información extra, tal vez una vuelta en Gotham no estaría mal.

Tim ¿quieres compañía? - pregunta Stephanie en marco de puerta

Tim sonríe - No gracias Step será un viaje rápido - promete él, -Amatista me acercara, necesito que me mantengas informado

Claro Tim después de lo sucedido entiendo que necesites alguien de confianza para cubrir tu espalda - Step da un dulce abrazo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Tim

Todo se aclarara Step, confío en el equipo, no siempre podemos estar de acuerdo en todo - Tim da un beso de despedida a Step - te llamaré si algo sucede - promete Tim colocando su maleta en su hombro. 

Cuando llega a la camioneta Amatista está ya lista para llevarlo, el viaje es rápido y relajado - ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve hasta la cueva? - pregunta Amatista

No aqui esta bien gracias - Tim desciende de la unidad, con un gesto de la mano se despide y toma camino hacia la cueva. En cuanto se adentra a Gotham no puede creer en la situación en la que se encuentra la ciudad, es un completo caos al parecer el Joker ha vuelto a torturar a los ciudadanos con un gas y un ejército que está causando terror a los ciudadanos 

Drake corre entre la comisión intentado ayudar a un grupo de personas atrapadas en un disturbio "Maldición Batman" gruñe indignado por el orgullo de su mentor al no pedir ayuda, bueno también no era que Tim estuviera disponible ahora que lo piensa mientras está enmedio de la refriega, posiblemente Ric tampoco lo estaba y por supuesto Red Hood seguía en malos términos con Batman, ¿pero cuando le ha detenido eso a Jason? se pregunta. Drake acierta otro golpe derribando a un gamberro todo disfrazado de payaso mientras sigue perdido en sus pensamientos, Damian, Cass, Duke, la cazadora son personas a las que Batman podría recurrir y espera que lo hubiera hecho. Drake jadea ha terminado de derribar a los hombres del Joker, Drake moviliza a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro. 

Drake sale de nuevo y dispara su garra, mira a su alrededor sin que ningún vigilante esté a la vista, le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, información sobre lo que está pasando en Gotham, lo que permitió el murciélago que creciera de forma tan caótica, llega a sus oídos una trifulca no lejos de ahí, Drake se acerca cauteloso, logra ver una especie de lucha de pandillas a pocos metros de distancia, esta vez ve enmascarados vestidos de payasos contra otros con una D en el hombro algunos de ellos usan espadas - ¿Demonios es todo esto? - no sabe sin intervenir y ¿a favor de quien? en la balacera

Muerte al payaso - grita uno soltado un rafaga de balas que impactan en un secuaz del Joker sacudiendolo para dejarlo tirado en el pavimento en un vistoso charco de sangre 

Los payasos responden con una granada que explota el auto donde se cubren los otros hombres, esto es una completa guerra en las entrañas de Gotham, la policía brilla por su ausencia, un grito lo sacó del lugar, una mujer intenta proteger a su hijo de un hombre que la apunta, no solo hay guerra de pandillas, si no ahora a río revuelto los maleantes corren libres para hacer de las suyas, Drake decide ir por la mujer, aterriza sobre el maliante - Corra en la sexta no lejos hay refugio - la mujer asiente, toma a su hijo y se aleja mientras Drake desarma al criminal y lo esposa, para luego lanzar las coordenadas a la policía con información del intento de asalto con arma de fuego.

Esta vez Drake no puede esperarlos -, necesito llegar con Batman - murmura enviando otro mensaje sin respuesta al murciélago. Dispara la garra para levantarse por el aire, corre un poco más tomando vuelo para llegar una escalera de incendios del edificio contiguo. Drake escucha murmullos, hay dos hombres ocultos en el callejón cerca de una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados, Drake logra reconocer de nuevo una D en su uniforme mientras ambos discuten, Drake decide acercarse para captar la conversación - Las órdenes del Diseñador no están siendo precisas comenta uno de ellos, cuando llegara su as bajo la manga, entre el murciélago y el Joker estamos a dos fuegos 

No cuestiones al Diseñador, sabes que el tipo es un genio ya casi tiene en sus manos toda la fortuna Wayne - uno de los hombres cierra la puerta de la camioneta 

Si tu lo dices, pero si esto no mejora yo me largo, no importa la paga, no puedo gastar el dinero estando muerto - gruñe el segundo hombre azotando la puerta una vez dentro de la camioneta - que me avise cuando llegue su ClownKiller o como se llame haya resuelto el problema con el payaso - la camioneta arranca

Drake sale de su escondite, logró grabar las placas con su máscara, pero sigue sin respuestas, fue una pena que no llegará antes para obtener algo más que dos nombres, ¿Quien es Diseñador? se pregunta, es seguro que va contra el Joker, eso seria bueno si no actuaran como desquiciados destruyendo todo a su paso y si no mencionan la adquisición seguramente ilícita de la fortuna Wayne "¿En que demonios te metiste Bruce?", Drake necesita llegar sin demoras a la cueva, no solo Batman está en peligro, sino Bruce Wayne, sabe que aunque no se lo pida su necio mentor Drake puede ser de ayuda, Batman no puede ocuparse de tanto al mismo tiempo, no puede hacerlo solo

Drake se apresura, toma atajos para llegar a su casa de seguridad en Chinatown, puede verla a unos cuantos tejados más, tomara unas cosas, su moto y se dirigira directo a la cueva, Drake da otro salto aterrizando en la azotea, su pie esta apunto de tocar el suelo cuando es arrojado por una explosión. 

_¡Aarggh !_ \- grita, se tambalea cae rueda, se derrapa en la grava, sus manos tratan de disminuir la velocidad arañando el suela deba de él, choca contra la cornisa, se sujeta de ella antes de caer desde un quinto piso 

Maldición ¿Que fue eso? -gruñe subiendo su cuerpo de nuevo al techo, rueda sobre su espalda y jadea por un momento

Fue difícil encontrarte y con ese nuevo traje reconocerte - una voz familiar habla, Drake ubica de donde viene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 5. Ánade real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/56494036#workskin).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	2. Chapter 6. Golden Oriole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 5. Ánade real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/56494036#workskin).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Mira quien habla de uniformes nuevos, Richard me da gusto verte de vuelta en Gotham - Drake se incorpora de un salto, camina despacio hacia donde Dick se encuentra - Sí no eres Nightwing ahora ¿como te llamo?

Ric sale de entre las sombras, despega su espalda recargada en el muro - Blue Clown -responde tomando sus bastones con cuerda 

Drake mira la mueca pintada en la boca de Dick, le causa escalofríos su mirada es vacía y parece cruel, no son los ojos de Dick definitivamente, tal vez Ric fue gaseado con el tóxico del Joker - ¿Todo bien Ric? - Drake lo observó con cautela, algo no estaba bien

De maravilla - murmuró Ric con una maquiavélica sonrisa que envió un escalofríos a Drake

Uh, bien entonces ¿cuál es el plan? - Drake dio un paso atrás

Asesinar al murciélago - Drake se dio cuenta del movimiento rápido de ataque, esquivó el golpe, sacó su bastón protegiéndose del segundo ataque

Ric estas envenenado con la toxina del Joker, deja de luchar - pidió Drake sin resultados, nunca bajó la guardia hacia el amnésico Nightwing, pero el hombre era ágil, mejor en batalla que Drake, agradeció las nuevas mejoras de su traje cuando recibió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, tambaleo hacia el frente, uso su bastón para no caer de bruces, lanzó un golpe que acerto en las costillas de Ric

Ric reacciona, se que no recuerdas pero no somos tus enemigos - Drake intentó razonar con Ric pero este solo volvió al ataque, una pata fue esquivada pero no el puño que acerto en la mejilla, luego barrio hacia sus piernas provocando que cayera sobre su espalda, Drake apretó los dientes, levantó su bastón para evitar otro golpe esta vez del palo de Ric, golpeo con la bota la espinilla derecha de Ric, dio un salto y se incorporó - Ric despierta por favor, intenta recordar

Drake dio un golpe al estómago de Ric - Se que las cosas no han sido iguales desde que me quitaste el manto de Robin para dárselo a Damian, pero hemos confiado uno en el otro, recuerdas lo queme dijiste....... que me veías como un igual - Drake absorbió el siguiente golpe con los brazos, sintió que casi se le fracturaron con el impacto

Drake observó como Ric se encrespó y dio una lluvia de golpes sin control - tu entusiasmo, tu calidez una vez íbamos a patrullar.....cuando .... recién era Robin... Ay - gimió Drake cuando el golpe se impactó en sus costillas, respondió con un golpe con su bastón en la cara de Ric- tu me recordaste que un toque de humor que me pusiera el traje - Drake se inclinó y giro evitando la soga y el palo - Cuando pensé muerto a Superboy mi mejor amigo y fui.... a buscar el pozo de Lázaro

No voy a escuchar más mentiras - gruño Ric saltando sobre Drake

NO SON MENTIRAS- gritó Drake desesperado que Ric no reaccionara - tu me dijiste que dejarías esa opción a mi, por que siempre hacía lo correcto y ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo. Confio en ti Richard John Grayson 

Ric se quedó sin aliento, congelado por un segundo, su nueva mascara dio un destello ámbar, Drake no podía ver su mirada detrás de las lentillas pero el rostro de Ric se relajo por un segundo - NO MAS MENTIRAS -gruño

NO SON MENTIRAS, LA FORMA EN QUE NOS HAS CUIDADO, CUANDO ME PROTEGISTE DE JASON CUANDO PORTABA UN HORRIBLE MANTO DE BATMAN Y TU PORTABAS EL ORIGINAL -Drake esquivaba unos golpes otros mas tenia que tomarlos - SOLO TU Y ALFRED PUEDEN SON CAPACES DE SER EL PEGAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA, PERO ALFRED NO ESTÁ Y TU TE HAS IDO, TU MENTE SE HA IDO POR QUE UN DESGRACIADO TE DISPARO TIENES QUE CREERME DICK

Drake vio lagrimas que brotaban debajo de la máscara de Ric, tal vez se estaba acercando, eso creyo cuando otro destello ámbar inundo el dominio de Ric, eso no era casualidad, alguien estaba controlandolo, tenía que quitar el dominio del rostro de Dick, Drake cometió el error de acercarse demasiado intentando retirar el dominio de la cara de se Dick, esa fue mala decisión lo supo cuando la soga se enredó en su cuello, Drake luchó contra la asfixia 

Mientes solo mas mentiras - gruño Ric mientras Drake intentaba no caer en la inconsciencia por la falta de aire, algo más dijo pero Drake no lo escucho, el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro, vio todo negro y se desvaneció.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo Drake cuando despertó es que iba en un avión a un destino desconocido, intentó moverse pero estaba fuertemente amarrado de manos y pies, su cinturón había sido retirado junto con sus armas, su boca sabía a trapo viejo amordazada para impedirle hablar, Drake escanio el lugar con la mirada escucho unos pasos una falda con las medias púrpuras se acercaron a él - todavía no pajarito, no hemos llegado a tu destino - la mujer sacó una jeringa con un liquido trasparente - debo agradecerte la ayuda, sin ti no hubiera sido posible llegar a Red Hood - los ojos de Drake se abrieron de par en par "A caso Jason era su objetivo o esto era una recolección para atraparlos a todos" los engranajes giraban, por supuesto el Joker, no era la primera vez que jugaba este juego, atraparlos a todos para torturar a Batman, le preocupo que solía ensañarse principalmente con Jason la ultimas vez le quemó el rostro con ácido hasta casi matarlo, temió por la vida vida de Jason a pesar de que su hermano era rudo, salvaje difícil de contener, Ric tal vez le daria batalla pero en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era difícil que ganara, tal vez en el pasado, pero no ahora que el pozo no lo gobernaba por completo 

Drake siento el pinchazo en su cuello, indefenso incapaz de liberarse solo cerro los ojos ante la droga suministrada 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 7- Ánade real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56696404).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	3. Chapter 9. Phoenos inmortalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 8. Phoenos inmortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/56716663).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

El ambiente era sofocante, demasiado cálido, sus brazos dolían, no es que lo demas no doliera, pero en ese momento el entumecimiento de los brazos lo hizo recobrar algo de conciencia incómodo, se sentía todavía mareado, su boca estaba terriblemente seca con un sabor terroso, se debatió entre abrir los ojos o solo dejarse flotar en la oscuridad, tal vez fuera más sencillo para ignorar las punzadas de sus brazos elevados.

Tim dejó caer la cabeza completamente floja, dejó de luchar con sus párpados cansados esperando que eso ayudara un poco pero un grito que retumbó por el lugar lo hizo sacudirse -PEQUEÑA MIERDA SÁDICA - le llamó, conocía al hombre que confundía las ofensas con palabras de cariño. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, quiso gritar que saliera, que era una trampa, pero una mordaza obstruía su boca, solo pudo mirar a Jason con ojos grandes intentando disuadir lo del peligro, luego vino la risa chillona, esa estúpida y chillona voz, ¿escogerá el Joker a sus mujeres por el tipo de voz atiplada? un gusto masoquista sin duda pensó. Tim se tenso cuando la mujer empezó a jugar con su cuchillo sobre el pecho presionando la punta sobre su traje

Tim sacudió la cabeza para que Hood se diera cuenta de los hombres que entraban a su espalda, luego buscó con la mirada a Dick, lejos en una viga vieja del techo estaba escondido, con la vista fija en Jason, luego miro todo el lugar, un almacén destruido, calor. "No, no, no puede ser Etiopia, no puede ser donde Jason murió, por favor no lo permitas, no de nuevo" Tim miraba desde lejos la lucha, Hood nunca fue un hueso fácil de roer entrenado tanto para derribar a alguien sin armas, como para asesinar a los oponentes lo hacían él luchador más letal de la tierra fuera de algunos metahumanos y extraterrestres. Tim sabía que la sed de sangre se aplacó en Jason durante meses, una vez que entro al redil de los murciélagos no volvió asesinar, no importa las noticias o lo que Batman dijera, si Jason hubiera querido muerto al pingüino estaría ahora 3 metros bajo tierra siendo alimento para gusanos

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Dick entrar en la pelea, después de que Jason amablemente le regaló una bala a la mano de esa bruja pandrosa. Tim solo podía mirar desde arriba viendo a sus hermanos luchar, si Dick acorralaba demasiado a Jason podría haber consecuencias trágicas para alguno de los dos, Dick en ese estado, con el controlado por la asistente del Joker era capaz de asesinar, Jason no dudaría preservar su vida como cualquier ser humano y el resultado que fuere destrozaría a la familia, a Damian que amaba a Dick, seguro luego buscaría a Jason para su retribución, lanzándolos a una espiral de venganza y sangre sin fin, sin importar las circunstancias de los hechos sucedidos, Damian buscaría los medios para ir en contra de Jason. 

Batman encerraria a Jason en Arkham o cualquier prisión secreta y cortaría todo lazo con él dejándolo a su suerte. Bruce y Damian estaban cayendo en la costumbre de señalar a Jason como culpable bajo cualquier sospecha real o infundada.

Barbara estaría destrozada por dentro, amaba a Dick en todas las formas, pero ella era justa, buscaría una explicación y el saber como sucedio solo haría que el dolor se arraigara

Sí Jason fuera la victima una hola de culpas caería sobre la familia, principalmente en Dick si se recuperaba, tal vez no lograría levantarse de dicho impacto

Y él, cielos, él cómo podría llevar esto a cuestas, no sin sus dos pilares, la guia de Dick y la fraternidad de Jason, Tim amaba a Dick ¿Quien no lo hace? es como una luz que atrae a todos, a pesar de que su relación no fue la misma desde que le quitó el manto de Robin, desde que lo hizo a un lado en la investigación para demostrar que Batman estaba vivo Tim lo perdono y aceptaba gustoso su compañia. Jason por otro lado aun con la bruma de la locura lo pidió como compañero, algo que ninguno de ellos hizo, no Batman, no Nightwing, fue Jason que lo reconoció como alguien valioso, cuando la ira se asentó Jason se disculpó no solo de palabra, de acción, trabajaron juntos, cuando Batman volvió a desaparecer y la desconfianza de los petirrojos señaló a Tim, Jason estuvo ahí sólido, cuando trabajaban juntos Jason era su fuerza y permitía a Tim que fuera la mente volviéndose imparables. Jason respetaba siempre el espacio de Tim, no era como Dick pegajoso, pero si Tim lo buscaba trabajo o no Jason acudía con una gran sonrisa retorcida soltando adjetivos cariñosos, no humillantes como los de Damian que tanto Bruce como Dick dejaban pasar por alto, Tim apreciaba a Damian a pesar de todo, pero el mocoso hacia la convivencia difícil para los dos, bueno para todos con excepción de Bruce, Dick y Cass, Damian nunca se disculpó por el intento de asesinato sobre él, sin embargo era a Jason a quien lo consideraban una mancha en el expediente de los murciélagos, todos murieron de forma real, ficticia o los pensaron muertos por un tiempo y regresaron, Damian había matado y era despiadado de forma cruel hacia algunos enemigos, pero no se le juzgaba tan duramente. Y ahí estaba abajo su hermano luchando por rescatarlo, conteniendo sus golpes sobre Dick, herido, no importaba que no estuviera en Gotham, que no fuera más un murciélago, que al igual que Luzbel cayó de la gracia de Dios, Hood había caído de la gracia de Batman, Lucifer fue desterrado del cielo como Hood de Gotham, con la diferencia que Jason regreso sin importar la advertencia y no tan solo eso, se dio así mismo el estatus de vivo, entonces Jason de la de Bruce y aun con todo eso el hombre no había producido muerte alguna, aunque como Red Hood al principio Batman le prohibió no asesinar en solo en Gotham, pero luego sin previo aviso Batman decidió que no asesinar en general era su acuerdo unilateral. Hood no tiene que perder, no había necesidad de alinearse a esa regla, pero lo estaba haciendo, tal vez esta vez era por él, tal vez estaba volviendo a quién era antes de que el pozo lo envenenara

Tim vio escuchó el balazo dirigido directamente a él, se preparó para la caída, iba a ser un fuerte golpe, la cadena se liberó, Tim cerró los ojos, su cuerpo no tenía fuerza para moverse, estaba entumido, espero un impacto que nunca llegó, en cambio algo lo amortiguó, se dio cuenta que fue Jason cuando escucho un UUUF debido a la salida de aire - Te tengo pajarito - Jason le dijo con voz suave mientras lo arrastraba salvajemente a detrás de un pilar derruido, quito sus amarras, disparo rafagas de balas para evitar que se acercaran, Tim se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Jason, lo desamarro y lo verificó rápidamente en busca de heridas graves - Red necesito que te largues de aquí, esta es la ubicación de los Outlaws, necesitas ir con Batman - Jason sacó su teléfono dejando la ubicación de sus compañeros en la pantalla 

Drake - Tim lo corrigió con un graznido, tomó el teléfono de Jason humedeció su garganta dolorosamente seca - soy Drake ahora 

Jason lo miró incrédulo con una sonrisa burlona - Eres una mierda ingeniosa realmente, - Tim torció la boca ante la burla - mira niño - dijo serio Jason -no estamos en un café para una charla como quieras llamarte y vestirte no me interesa una mierda, solo pon tu escuálido culo huesudo lejos de este lugar - Jason gruñó dando unos disparos de goma a Ric

Pero por supuesto que Tim rechazó la idea -No voy a dejarte - intentó moverse pero sus costillas protestaron, Jason le dio una mirada de desaprobación que Alfred estaría orgulloso donde quiera que estuviera

Mira idiota no puedo pelear y cuidarte al mismo tiempo - Jason dio otro disparos tanto a Ric como a la mujer, Tim intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas protestaron, su cuerpo temblaba y dolía - ¿que vas hacer? robarles el aire de la habitación con tus jadeos agonizantes, estás estorbando, solo lárgate y haz algo útil, informarle al murciélago que su Golden no es tan dorado - otro represalia más por parte de Jason vino, Tim tuvo que aceptar que solo sería una distracción para Jason, sin él en el almacén posiblemente tendría oportunidad de escapar, si Tim llegaba a tiempo con los socios de Jason tendrán la gran ventaja de la amazona y el clon de superman, así que acepto las llaves cuando Hood se las entregó, junto con su espada y algunas bombas de humo 

El collar Hood, creo que es el collar con él que controla a Dick - le advirtió antes de que Jason causara la distracción para su escape 

Jason asintió - Yo me encargo, mi moto esta al costado derecho, debes de llegar sin problemas si sales por ese hueco - Hood señaló una pared rota para él -, te cubro y tu corres como si una horda de putos leones salvajes te quisiera arrancarte el trasero. -Jason le regalo la ultima mirada preocupada una vez que lo incorporó y él pudo mantenerse de pie- listo pajarito - Tim asintió, Hood lanzó la bomba de humo, señal para que corriera, no fue fácil con las piernas entumecidas, tropezó, vio la cara de horror en Jason, TIm tomó fuerzas levantándose dio unas zancadas más antes de arrojarse por el hueco y el humo se disipara, levantó la mirada, vio la moto justo como Jason le indico, corrió hacia ella la monto y rechinando las llantas emprendió la fuga, cuatro hombres salieron a su paso, Tim tuvo que esquivar las balas - Mierda, mierda - gruño, apretó los dientes y aceleró, miro por detrás de su hombro, los hombres corrían a la camioneta para darle caza, Tim exige más a la moto vuelve a mirar pero no ve a nadie que lo siga, tiene que llegar con los Outlaws tiene que asegurar que Jason salga ileso, rescatar a Dick e ir a advertir a Bruce

Tim saca el teléfono con manos temblorosas, confirma la ruta, guarda el teléfono sigue el camino, un ruido le hace girar la moto, fue un fuerte estallido, una explosión - El almacén - su piel se eriza, tiene que regresar - Jason aguanta - ruega en voz alta - Dick - su otro hermano también está presente en su mente, recorre el camino de regreso

Maldita sea - Tim desvía la moto cuando ve la camioneta de frente, van por él, si quiere salvar a sus hermanos no pueden atraparlo no de nuevo. Balas vuelan a su costado, tiene que zigzaguear, sus brazos no responden como debería - Bizarro - grita recordando el super oído de los Kryptonianos, un ruido metálico a lo lejos se escucha, Tim ve humo dejado atrás, tiene que correr todavía hay otra camioneta que puede pisarle los pasos, hay una duna cerca, la brinca pero la moto sale de su control, derrapa se golpea las costillas - maldita sea, lo único que faltaba - gruñe sacando el pie de la pesada moto, no deben estar muy lejos, hay una pequeña especie de cueva a su espalda, arrastra la moto se oculta, si tiene suerte pasarán de largo

Tim afina el oído, escucha puertas abrirse - No debe estar muy lejos - dice uno de los hombres

Busquen en todos lados, no puedo llegar con el Joker con las manos vacías - chilla la mujer, los pasos se acercan, Tim está perdido 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [ Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 10. Es tu corazón que hace Tic tac, en la pared.Es un reloj roto. Tu corazón solo Es un reloj Que hay que poner en hora, Para que no llegue... Tarde al amor esta vez.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56739994).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	4. Chapter 11. El fugitivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [ Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 10. Es tu corazón que hace Tic tac, en la pared.Es un reloj roto. Tu corazón solo Es un reloj Que hay que poner en hora, Para que no llegue... Tarde al amor esta vez.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56739994).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Tim cierra los ojos, escucha los pasos cerca - Demonios creo que ese es Superman - grita un hombre

Tim se queda estático, no mueve ningún músculo concentrado en el sonido de afuera, motores arrancan, Tim se relaja - ROJO - escucha una voz que lo hace brincar - Rojo-El 

Tim se arrastra saliendo de la cueva - Bizarro - se arrastra fuera de la cueva

No Rojo El, pero moto de rojo - dice Bizarro

¡AH la madre! piensa Tim es como comunicarse con un niño de 3 años, Tim nunca ha hablado con los Outlaws solo los ha visto por las cámaras y en noticias - Rojo me dio sus llaves - dijo Tim despacio a pesar de que quería lanzar al imperfecto y clon al almacén para que buscara a Jason - Rojo en peligro

Rojo El o Roja Ella. ¿Por qué Rojo El prestar moto? ¿Ser tu quien? - Bizarro 

Mierda pensó Tim pasando la cara por su rostro - Bizarro el es uno de las aves de los murciélagos, la anterior familia de Jason -Artemisa apareció con su hacha en la mano, alta, construida con unas piernas increíbles, mujer altiva y orgullosa como toda Amazona, ella entrecerró los ojos sin reconocerlo

Drake antes Red Robin y no somos anterior familia Jason es uno de nosotros 

Artemisa resoplo - Creo que no le llego el memo - Artemisa miró buscando a Jason - ¿Rojo?

En el almacén, creo que explotó - Drake trastabilló, Bizarro lo sujeto - Hood me ayudó a escapar, insistió que fuera a buscar a Batman, pero tengo que llegar a Hood, necesito saber que está bien

Artemisa lo miro, el niño estaba pálido, era pequeño y absolutamente nada construido como Jason, a pesar de estar trabajado como cualquier vigilante juvenil - Y es lo que harás, Bizarro llevalo con Batman o mejor primero con la doctora donde Hood llevó a los niños rescatados primeros.

Espera - Tim dio unos pasos hacia delante - voy contigo 

No - dijo la Amazona firme - vas de regreso, a Hood no le hara ningun bien si el murciélago viene en busca de él a culparlo por cualquier cosa que te suceda y al murciélago y al murciélago no le hará bien mi puño en su rostro si intenta intervenir en nuestros asuntos. - Tim fue levantado por Bizarro en sus brazos, imposible de escapar solo era un espectador mirando a la Amazona levantar la moto con facilidad - Llevalo con rápido pero con cuidado y regresa de inmediato - La Amazona arranco la moto girándola en la arena mientras Bizarro lo levantaba por el aire 

Bizarro puedes llevarme al almacén creo que olvide algo - Tim pensó que tal vez podía persuadir al clon de llevarlo donde Jason

No Roja ella dijo que yo llevar al pájaro herido con doctora - Al parecer el clon resultó no ser tan tonto, de pronto Tim se siente cansado, pasa una mano por el costado,mira sus guantes empapados de sangre, no se había dado cuenta pero tenía una herida, seguro una bala, sintió que las fuerzas se iban

Cuando abrió los ojos Tim estaba en la clínica de Leslie, ella verificaba sus pupilas, Tim se sacudió ante la luz - Nh 

Es bueno que estés despierto, recibiste una buena golpiza y una herida de bala, casi te desangras - le dijo lanzando le una mirada reprobatoria - todos ustedes y sus malos instintos de autoconservación - Tim empezó a mover sus adoloridos músculos lentamente, se sentía tan pesado 

¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? - pregunto Tim mirando la habitación

Dos días, te debilitaste por la perdida de sangre y las contusiones no ayudaron mucho - Leslie ajustaba los fármacos en la IV de Tim

Dos días - jadeo Tim-, necesito contactar a Batman, contactar a Jason - Tim sintió la mano firme de Leslie evitando que se incorporara

Eso puede esperar señor Drake - la voz de Leslie fue dura - por otro lado me temo que Bruce Wayne tiene mucho entre manos en este momento 

Tim le dio una mirada salvaje a Leslie - Les necesito llegar a Batman por eso mismo - no podía quedarse ahí solo acostado sin hacer nada con tantos asuntos apremiantes 

No dije Batman, dije Bruce - Tim sacudió su cabeza confundido -, al parecer hay todo un escándalo de las finanzas de la Fundación Wayne, evasión de impuestos, fraude con empresas fantasmas, han congelado las cuentas después de un gran desfalco financiero en la empresa de Bruce - mierda todo lo que informaba Leslie no estaba nada bien, no en lo absoluto. 

Les tengo que - Tim intento incorporarse pero sintió que todo se le movía 

Lo siento Tim, no vas a arriesgar tus puntadas y que vuelvas al sangrado interno - Tim se dio cuenta que Leslie lo había drogado, lucho contra el peso en sus parpados sin buenos resultados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [ Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 12. El Diseño del Murciélago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/56909743).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	5. Chapter 16. Acerodon jubatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo anteior  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 15. Ánade real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/56932567#workskin).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios, definitivamente no dejaré la parte del Phoenos inmortalis la disyuntiva es continuar con la serie de la forma en que la llevábamos, intentaré seguir la loca idea, agradeceré comentarios y correcciones por que Tim, Dick y Damian no los conozco tanto para dar con su personalidad. Si alguien quiere lanzarse a esto será bienvenido, por otro lado algunos han comentado la falta de Barbara, mmmmh no creo que eso sea posible, no se como manejarla a ella, sin embargo estará activa entre la historia  
> Por último ayuda, puedo meter todas estas historia en dejando solo una o tratarlos por separado, me ayudaria mucho a decidir sus gentiles comentarios. 
> 
> Pff bien vamos a ver como sale esto,en que me he metido jajajjajaj

La próxima vez que abrió sus ojos su cuerpo no protestaba como la última vez, estaba adolorido sin duda, las heridas todavía picaban, la protesta de permanecer tanto tiempo en cama incomodaban a sus músculos, pero en cambio su cerebro estaba menos brumoso.

Se vio todavía conectado, busco en la mesita a un lado el teléfono que Jason le dio la ubicación de los Outlaws se encontraba todavía en Etiopía, afortunadamente el teléfono no se había bloqueado, seguramente Jason lo dejo de esa forma para que nada se interpusiera al encuentro, Tim intento acceder a los contactos de Jason pero le fue imposible, los tenia bloqueados con un firewall, "Mierda" no tenía a la mano su portátil para poder hackear y conseguir el teléfono de Artemisa eso sí la Amazona cargaba uno

Tim quito con cuidado la IV se levantó de la cama despacio debido al mareo, su ropa, tenía que encontrarla, abrió el closet arrojó a la cama la bata y empezó a vestirse, diablos necesitaba una buena ducha, apestaba después de tres días en cama y la mugre le causaba comezón se sentía tan sucio. Iría a su casa de seguridad, se daría una ducha, luego buscaría a Bruce y si no había respuesta por parte de los Outlaws se lanzaría directo a Etiopía 

Está tan concentrado en vestirse, los planes que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron a su habitación de no ser por la queja de Leslie, Tim giro rígido sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Bruce, necesitaba informarle todo rápidamente para salir en busca de Jason-Batman el Joker está usando a Nightwing, su compañera se encarga de manipularlo informó tropezando con sus palabras - Yo... yo necesito volver a Etiopía, un viaje rápido, necesito, necesito encontrarlo, saber, saber que él.. él 

Tim- Batman lo interrumpió con ese tono de voz duro, todo su cuerpo respondió en automático quedándose quieto a pesar de su ansiedad 

Barbara ha desaparecido, necesitamos recuperarla, recuperar a Dick y posiblemente a Damian tambien, te necesito aquí -Mierda, maldita mierda, todo estaba fuera de control, Dick, Jason, ahora Barbara y posiblemente Damian, el Joker tenía ese tendencia a derribar a toda la familia para llegar a Batman, pero Jason tal vez estaba caído y lejos o en manos del Joker el hombre de las pesadillas de su hermano, tenía que saber - Jason, Bruce, Jason puede estar herido o peor - suplico, pero Batman lo sujeto de los hombros con fuerza, como si no quisiera que partiera, cosa que era injusta

Tim necesito que te calmes - como mierdas se iba a calmar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como Bruce le pedía eso, no estaba histérico, no era un maldito histérico que no supiera qué hacer. 

Tim es imposible que hagas cualquier viaje en este momento - Oh bien ahora Leslie estaba dando la razón como si su mentor no fuera lo suficientemente obstinado para intentar convencerlo, _bien Leslie dale mas armas_ pensó - tus heridas pueden abrirse 

No, no iban a detenerlo, no esta vez -Batman no entiendes de no ser por mi Hood no hubiera ido a ese almacén fue por mi, me saco, luchó contra Dick, contra los hombres del Joker y esa.. esa horrible mujer - Tim sintió como las manos de Bruce se apretaron en sus hombros, esa fue la única reacción que consiguió de él 

Tim, Hood hirió a Ric - Tim quiso darle un puñetazo en su estúpida cara a Batman ¿que diantres pasa con él hombre? con razón Jason se aleja de ellos, no era de extrañar que no llegara al hogar cuando se pensó reemplazado, cuando la locura del pozo jugó con su mente junto con la manipulación de Talia, como recurrir a Bruce o Dick cuando siempre se lo restregaba en la cara, a pesar de las inseguridades de Tim en la familia debido a que forzó su entrada en ella nunca fue tratado de tal forma, ni cuando manejo la liga de asesinos, ni cuando regreso por mas enojado que estuviera con Dick por retirarle el manto, siempre tuvo un lugar seguro en la mansión como Tim Drake. 

Sintió como la sangre se le subió de los pies a la cabeza -¿Que? Noooo, Jason nunca estuvo a su nivel en cada ataque, por favor Batman -Tim se lo sacudió de inmediato- Batman no fue un simple ataque lo que orquestaron en Etiopía como fue el mio, cargaron con lo que tenían a la mano, era vivo o muerto. Alguien explotó el almacén Batman, el mismo almacén donde Jason murió y ahora no puedo comunicarme con él por que yo tengo su teléfono 

¿Por qué motivo tú lo llevas? - Batman preguntó, _¿ Jesús eso fue lo único que escúchate?_ pensó para sus adentros 

Por que me lo dio para llevarme con los Outlaws, fue así como Bizarro me trajo, necesito saber que está bien - No necesitaba preguntas idiotas que responder, lo que necesitaba era salir del lugar

Tim, seguramente Hood se encuentra bien, tiene a su lado una amazona y un clon de superman, es mucho mas ventaja que cualquiera de nosotros. Tim buscaremos la forma de contactarlo, lo prometo, pero por ahora te necesito - Tal vez Batman tenía razón, él mismo sabía que su ayuda no se comparaba con los de sus compañeros en fuerza, aceptaría por el momento 

Bien, necesito que me lleves a mi casa de seguridad, necesito mis cosas, una ducha, estaré en la cueva de inmediato - Tim se cubrió su torso y tomó el resto de sus cosas. Unos cuantos saltos y estuvieron dentro del Batimovil, en el camino hablaron de los problemas que aquejan a Bruce Wayne, pidió - Tim necesito que me ayudes con rastrear al Designer, encontrar la forma de parar su plan, rastrear el dinero robado - al parecer todo se ponía cada vez mejor, ahora entendía que Batman y Bruce Wayne lo necesitaba con urgencia, Bruce no podía dividirse como Batman y Bruce al mismo tiempo, no de la forma en que estaba siendo golpeado por todos los ángulos.

Ese día que no era un sustituto, no más, tanto Bruce como Batman lo necesitaban como nunca lo había hecho y Tim no le fallaría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 17. Decisiones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/57113329).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> En las recomendaciones  
> [A Spoon Full of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112502/chapters/50246459#workskin)  
> en esta hisotria Jason ayuda a un Alfred enfermo.  
> [Our Private Crises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705560/chapters/56940142#workskin)  
> entrevistas en el santuario, me gusta el camino por el que va  
> [The Long Way Home by aswerene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488085/chapters/41188625)  
> Hermoso fics que no ha actualizado, solo espero que el autor este a salvo, si no lo han leido es absolumente recomendable es uno de mis favoritos al igual que  
> [Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995/chapters/41421866)  
> Zootopon mi escritor de fics favorito  
> [August 16th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861222/chapters/39590896)  
> Un drama totalmente intenso al igual que  
> [I'm sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554571/chapters/48791909#workskin)  
> La maldita angustia no termina en estos dos  
> [What Are You Scared Of? by RedAndRedder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257106/chapters/45795988) den le un ojo a los fics del autor, tiene cosas interesantes  
> Otro un poco mas crudo es  
> [Catch a Tiger by the Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122148/chapters/48848429#workskin) el ultimo es  
> [Rise Of The Red Hood by TheFightingBull ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106146/chapters/11746436)  
> Este esta cargado de drama, asesinato independiente de la relación JayDick la historia es genial, adoro el personaje de Jason como lo transmitió, duro, asesino, implacable, con traumas y a la vez lleno de necesidad de ser amado  
> a por cierto esta la ultima actualizacion de  
> [Shattered Sanctuary ](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/57017476?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_297290293)  
> Y mierda me hizo llorar


	6. Chapter 18. Amarrando cabos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 17. Decisiones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/57113329).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> Les informo la actualizacion del fics  
> [Reclaim Your Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587741/chapters/56596930)  
> Donde Jason decide hacer una vida lejos de los murciélagos en Starcity, es en portugués  
> Felices lecturas

Tim se puso a investigar de inmediato mientras Batman y para sorpresa de Tim Catwoman se encontraba en el lugar y otra sorpresa vino al encontrar a la ex del Joker, Harley en la cueva. Si Jason hubiera estado en el lugar seguro diría algo como “tanto ruido y pocas nueces” casi podía escuchar esa voz gruesa áspera jodiendo con frases ácidas.

La primero que hizo Tim fue conectar el teléfono de Jason para hackearlo mientras él buscaba los datos de Manolo Garza al parecer era el primero en la lista para la compra de Wayne Enterprise y la Mansión, pero la pregunta era, porque él interés hacia Bruce Wayne. Tim empezó al mismo tiempo a escanear con una matriz de identificación facial todas las capturas de cualquier imagen o video que tuviera que ver con Barbara o Batgirl, hizo otro algoritmo buscando a Dick y lo mismo con Damian

Tim podría pensar que la protección de Jason hubiera sido más fácil, pero al parecer el muy desgraciado había robado algunos algoritmos a Tim y modificado otros, Drake estaba tan metido en sus búsquedas que no cayó en cuenta cuando todos salieron del lugar

Lo primero que cayó fue el hackeo del teléfono de Jason, Tim miro la hora así que decidió enviar un mensaje a Artemis bueno hay decía Princesa y dudaba que Jason tuviera el teléfono de Diana

Lo siente fue Manolo Garza su rastro lo llevó a un llamado Profesor Moriarty, el tuvo un estudiante de origen español Manolo Torres hijo de María Garza y Fernando Torres, curiosamente el hombre tenía inversiones en Paradise Papers, cosa que también Bruce, posiblemente se enteró ahí de las inversiones de su mentor poniendo una cruz en su espalda, Tim sabía de la obsesión de Moriarty por derribar retos intelectuales, lo cual juntaba a Bruce y a Batman en una línea directa hacia el llamado Designer, Tim hackeo la máquina vio las inversiones, cuentas en bancos paraísos fiscales, empresas fantasmas sociedades 'offshore' y trust – Mierda – Tim trago, si llegaban a las transacciones de la Fundación Wayne entonces Bruce podría ir a la cárcel por evasión fiscal, la persona que tejió la telaraña se tomó su tiempo para investigar cada movimiento y acorralar tanto a Bruce Wayne como Batman claro en lazo a Bruce como asociado de Batman mediante Wayne Enterprises , Inc estúpidamente dejó abierta la puerta para atacar a Batman mediante Bruce Wayne y The Designer solo empezó a dejar las migajas para obstruir a Bruce dejando a Batman sin recursos y luego empezó a seleccionar cuidadosamente las piezas del tablero con jugadores perfectamente pensados para mantener abajo a Batman, pero su plan no contaba con el Joker, si bien contrató a Deathstroke para acabar con Batman porque rescindir el contrato, ¿quien era el otro jugador que entraba? y ¿por qué posponer el ataque a Batman?

Tim escucho el timbrar de la computadora, dejó el caso del Designer y se enfocó en las imágenes de Barbara, empezó a rastrear las imágenes hasta la casi la última donde el Joker intentó atacar a Batgirl siendo esto una charada, la llevó directo al enfrentamiento nada más y menos con Jim Jr. el hermano loco de Barbara, rastreo vehículos, placas y las pistas lo llevaron a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Gotham, Tim se levantó tomó sus armas y moto, tenía que dirigirse al lugar, con suerte los encontraría y lograría rescatar antes de que todo se complicara más

Dake estaciono su moto a una distancia prudente, disparó su línea y cabalgó en los tejados hasta el edificio objetivo, cautelosamente entró al lugar, cuando Drake observó que el edificio en su interior estaba lleno de payasos supo que estaba en la dirección correcta, se movió con cautela, busco donde la vigilancia fuera más recurrente hasta que vio que tres cuartos tres cuartos se resguardaban con gran recelo, Drake escogió uno de ellos entonces aterrizó regando golpes con su bastón bo a los payasos de forma rapida y eficiente tan silencioso como pudo, abrió las cerradura entrando al frio cuarto

Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta - una voz femenina le dijo, Drake giro listo para la batalla, ahí estaba ella y junto Ric todo vestido esta vez de Nightwing pero en su pecho dibujado un aerosol con rojo una especie de sonrisa sobre su traje - mierda - murmuró Drake había caído en una trampa, había olvidado decirle a Batman sobre el collar en su urgencia por encontrarlos, por investigar y saber de Jason, ahora de nuevo tendría que luchar con Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 19. Pipistrellus pipistrellus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/57611800).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	7. Chapter 41. D+I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Falco biarmicus.Chapter 40. Un hermano menos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389318/chapters/56962327#workskin)

Tim se sacude la neblina, siente el frío, sus guantes, botas y cinturón de herramientas han sido eliminados, tal como lo hicieron con Barbara cuando la encontró. ¡Oh! ahora lo recuerda, su intento de escape, BlueClown o Dick bajo la influencia del cristal, cristal que Punchline como solía presentarse la desagradable mujer, colgaba en su cuello y cuando Dick estaba dudando ella lo hacia brillar, eso fue lo que dedujo. 

-Red Robin - lo llamo Barbara - Red, ¿me escuchas?

Tim gimió atontado - Drake - esta vez se animó a corregirla-Ahora es Drake.

-¿En serio? por que no les das de una vez tu numero de seguro social - resoplo Barbara

-¿Por que todos tienen esa reacción? es Drake como Pato, ya no quiero estar bajo la sombra del nombre de Robin - Tim se quejo amargamente.

-Disculpa pero no es muy creativo.- Barbara se mofo un poco.

-Bueno es mejor que algo como Red Hood - al nombrarlo Tim sintió una opresión en su pecho, su expresión se descompuso.

Barbara captó el cambio drástico de preocupación a tristeza - Red-Drake -corrigió - que sucede. 

Tim mordió su labio dando un suspiro entrecortado contesto - No se si esta vivo, no después de que Nightwing o BlueClown y la gente del Joker lo atacara. - Tim miró a Barbara, casi parecía que iba a romper a llorar - Me saco, me salvó y se quedó para darme tiempo a escapar, no responde, no se si esta vivo.

Barbara contuvo el aliento - Drake, asesinarnos sin antes torturar a Batman no es el modus operandi del Joker, el siempre espera que Batman lo sepa, que vea su obra maestra.

-Eso me preocupa Batgirl, últimamente el Joker no está jugando como lo hace, esto es nuevo. - Tim entrecierra los ojos, los engranes de su cabeza giran. - Esta controlando a Dick con el cristal, puedo asegurarlo.

-No nombres - Barbara lo reprendió, pero lo que dijo del cristal atrajo su atención. Tal vez había forma de recuperar a Dick. Ella pareció haber visto una cosa brillante en el cuello del Joker cuando Dick la atacó. - ¿Cristal? - replicó con esperanza. -, es curioso que lo menciones, Bea la novia de Dick me habló de un cristal para someter la voluntad de Dick.- Barbara hizo una mueca triste - luego aprecio Dick comportándose muy extraño, cuando lo enfrente esa mujer de morado con negro Punchline se encargo de derribarme, realmente fueron ambos. Dick dio el golpe final.

-Si vi como esa mujer Punchline lo destellaba en Di-Wing cuando el dudaba o parecía recordar.

-Tu crees que podamos..-Barbara se interrumpió a sí misma, ambos guardaron silencio, escucharon pasos y la cacofonía proveniente de algún lugar del edificio, no lejos de ellos. Ambos quedaron expectantes en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos como un par de lechuzas.

La puerta se abrió un grupo de varios secuaces del Joker entraron, con ellos un prisionero completamente restringido, de pies y manos, sus ojos vendados y una orejeras antiruido, para su sorpresa era Robin. El pánico llegó a ellos. Una vez que salieron los hombres del lugar empezaron a llamar a Robin para saber su estado. -¿Robin, estas bien?/ Robin, Robin - Batgirl y Drake lo llamaron.

Cuando reacciono Damian y pudo ubicarlo volvió a su postura engreida.-Tt era de imaginarse que también los hubiera capturado el Joker - señaló petulante. 

-A ti no te veo libre como pájaro - replicó Drake en su defensa. 

Damian abrió la boca para decirle algo ofensivo a Drake pero Batgirl interrumpió -¿Estás bien?

Si solo algo magullado - respondió el niño. - ¿Han formulado una plan de escape?

-Hemos intentado abrir las esposas, Drake casi lo logra una vez, pero estamos vigilados y somos escuchados. Así que de inmediato entraron y reforzaron las restricciones - le informo Batgirl.

\- Sin equipo es imposible hacerlo de nuevo - resoplo Tim.

-Padre tiene que estarnos buscando - afirmó Damian - si no lo ha logrado dar con nosotros es posible que se deba a que nos han tenido separados y en constante movimiento.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo por el momento - informó Drake - el Designer realmente lo tiene en jaque, está haciendo estrago tanto como en la capa, como en lo personal. - Damian se asombró con la noticia, seguramente no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Ese día lo pasaron con escasas interrupciones, Drake pudo darse cuenta que había movimiento en el lugar, posibles preparativos para otra jugada, tal vez pudiera presentarse la oportunidad de escapar. El gran problema eran sus restricciones, los grilletes eran fuertes y sin gadgets era imposible abrirlos. Su esperanza es que Damian guardara algo bajo la manga, pero la esperanza se disipó cuando le informo que no tenía nada. Otra cosa que pudo visualizar es que Damian tenía ojeras enormes en sus ojos, pronto supo el por qué, Damian parecía atormentado en los sueños. Tim sintió lastima por el niño, los ultimos acontecimientos realmente lo había traumado. Si tan solo Damian hiciera fácil el acercarse, Tim ofreceria su apoyo sin miedo a ser rechazado, tal vez lo haga si logran salir del lugar.

Al día siguiente decidieron que tal vez podrían atacar al tipo que los alimentaba, con un poco de suerte, gracias a que Drake se dio cuenta que el número de hombres había disminuido tal vez pudieran escapar. Pero el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Ya al anochecer todos esperaban que pronto fueran a llevarles su único alimento, pero en cambio vino llegó a las puertas de su celda un equipo de rescate. Un hombre disfrazado de Wingman entró a su celda a lado de un metahumano joven, entre la edad de Tim y Damian segun calculo.

El hombre no contestaba las preguntas lanzadas por Damian sobre quien era. Tim decidió ser prudente, tuvo suerte cuando el joven metahumano se presentó.

-Somos los Outlaws – contestó el mocoso con petulancia como si eso fuera un orgullo -, el profesor Hood nos envió para su extracción.

El corazón de Tim dio un salto casi saliendo del pecho. "Jason esta vivo, esta vivo, maldito bastardo tiene más vidas que un gato" suspiró para sus adentros feliz de saberlo. No se dio cuenta cuando otro meta entro ayudando a liberarlos en cambio solo pregunto – ¡¿PROFESOR?! – Oh por supuesto que iba a molestar a Jason con seguir los pasos de Batman, ahora era mentor de otros jóvenes y al parecer compartían mucho con su mentor. El grupo era arriesgado, sospechaba que Wingman estaba al mando dándole tirones de orejas y reorganizarlos a ese grupo rebelde de chicos. No era extraño que Jason los tomara bajo su ala, de alguna forma se vio reflejado con ellos. 

El nuevo Wingman empezó a repartir instrucciones – Outlaws, necesitamos llévalos a un lugar seguro y luego enviarme a la torre Wayne, el profesor puede necesitar un mano. 

Tim al escuchar esto organizó a los otros, necesitaban sus cinturones, sus armas, no iba a perder a Jason de nuevo, necesitaban llegar a él lo antes posible. Cuando Wingman pregunto dónde los iban a dejar, sin antes hacer una ruta de escape entonces decidió Drake tomar el mando.

-A la torre de Wayne Enterprise – Drake pidió con cortesía.

-¡Oh, no! – Wingman sacudió las manos – las órdenes de Hood fueron extraerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Señor quien quiera que sea – dijo Batgirl – somos vigilantes, no civiles comunes.

Wingman se quedó un momento pensativo. – Bien, Devor escuchaste a la señorita, nos llevas a la torre y se marchan a la academia en el acto, confirmarse su llegada con la directora y Baby – los chicos se desinflaron, ahora no podían desobedecer sin que Hood lo supiera.

En ese momento supo por qué el hombre no decisio una ruta de escape, del llamado Devor género un portal dimensional. Algo que asombró a Tim pero no lo extraño es que Jason no hiciera uso de los chicos, joder podía poner a muchos criminales abajo con los muchachos, pero Jason a diferencia de Batman no quería armas, de alguna forma acepto a los chicos, los entrenaba, pero ponerlos en la línea de fuego era una decisión que no tomaba a la ligera y ahora decidió a arriesgarse por su familia, un riesgo controlado y llevado a cabo por el nuevo Wingman presente. 

Cuando llegaron al edificio, WIngman mando a los chicos de regreso, mientras Drake y Batgirl decidían cómo entrar al edificio y abrirse paso entre los hombres del Joker. Barbara empezó a buscar a Robin. Logro ubicarlo corriendo hacia el próximo tejado. Ella le gritó. -Robin.

Robin no detuvo su marcha en cambio solo les grita-Ustedes detengan al Joker, yo voy por Grayson.

-Robin detente es peligroso - gritó Drake inútilmente, el niño es terco como su padre.

-Voy tras ellos - anuncia Wingman - Mi-Hood está también tras el otro chico Grayson, creo que se llama - les informa tropezando con las palabras.

-Por favor son como hermanos, el Joker lo tiene bajo control, no le haga daño - pide Batgirl. Wingman asiente y corre hacia donde desaparecieron siguiendo a Robin. - Vamos - resopla Batgirl.

Ambos logran entrar al complejo, hay personas intoxicadas con el gas del Joker por todos lados, no pueden herirlos - Batgirl, necesitamos llegar a las comunicaciones e informar a Batman sobre la situación. - Decide Drake, Batgirl lo secunda.

Después de unos minutos, logran entrar Barbara lanza la señal a Batman, mientras Tim reactiva las cámaras. Para su horror el Joker ya está en el complejo secreto donde se encuentran todas las armas experimentales de Batman. - Batgirl, el Joker se está apoderando de las armas, informa a B.

-Batman, el Joker esta en D+I, esta saqueando las armas, es necesaria tu presencia ahora. Intentaremos detenerlo - Barbara arroja el comunicador, ambos inician la secuencia de seguridad, eso les da tiempo para que Batman llegue.

El grupo se enfrasca en una pelea, pero es tarde el Joker ha escapado, su gente se ha encargado de saquear las armas. Derrotados suben al techo para salir del lugar todos juntos. Un portal se abre. Barbara y Tim pueden suponer de quien se trata, Robin sale de él, hay sangre en su traje.

Batman corre hacia Damian - Robin - jadea asustado, es ahora todo Bruce, el murciélago se ha ido. Busca heridas, pero Damian lo rechaza.

-No es mi sangre - declara. Barbara jadea el nombre de Dick cubriendo sus labios, teme lo peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo y final de la serie como trabajo por personaje.  
> [Acerodon jubatus.Capítulo 42. En Ruinas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/56962375)


End file.
